1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, client device and server.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently television displays in homes only display two dimensional content. However, television displays capable of displaying three dimensional content are being produced. In order to benefit from the additional capability of these displays, content is being developed.
In order to generate three dimensional content, two images of the same scene are captured and sent to the television display. These images are horizontally displaced from one another. The degree of horizontal displacement determines the amount of three dimensional effect. It is known how to create three dimensional, or stereoscopic, images from two horizontally displaced images.
However, this method of generating the three dimensional images on the television display requires the broadcast of two similar images. This requires a large amount of bandwidth, especially if high definition images are to be displayed. Moreover, as the two images, when captured, have to be very precisely displaced, cameras and rigs capable of capturing images for display as three dimensional content are very expensive.
It is an aim of embodiments of the present invention to address these problems.